


Promise

by KaytheGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, its really sad in the middle but it ends good i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: "Takashi," Matt pulled him closer, touching their foreheads together. "Promise me... promise me that if... no. When we get back to earth... promise you'll marry me?""I promise."





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this at 2 am lol enjoy

"Man, can you believe it?" Matt said, smiling out at the pastel sunset over the ocean. "Next week, we're gonna be in space. SPACE, Shiro!" Shiro chuckled.

"It's gonna be a crazy adventure," he replied. The water was practically flat, small waves washing up on the sand before moving back out. Seagulls flew overhead, landing every now and then to rest.

They sat in silence on the sand, leaning into one another.

"Thank you," Shiro said out of the blue.

"For what?" Matt looked up at him curiously, still smiling.

"Just, for always being there for me." Shiro took Matt's hand in his own. "You've stuck with me through everything, seen me at my worst and my best. And, sometimes things were really rough. But you always picked me up again."

"Takashi," Matt blushed and buried his face in the taller man's shoulder. He suddenly looked up at him again, although he hesitated before saying anything. "Shiro... when we get back from Kerberos... let's get married." He stared at him hopefully. Shiro couldn't stop a blush and a smile from appearing on his face.

"I think that's a great idea." He placed his hand on Matt's cheek, who was smiling impossibly wide. They kissed before touching their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Shiro paced around the castle-ship, unable to still his thoughts. His mind was all over the place, and he just wanted to calm down. He was so tired. He stopped under the large glass doam, seeing Matt sitting down on the steps. He moved to join him, sitting close, but not too close.

"Shiro..." Matt barely whispered it. Shiro looked at him. Seeing him so sad, so lost, made him want to hold him, protect him from anything bad. (Not that he didn't want to do that all the time). "I don't-" He was cut off by his own hiccup, a tear escaping his eye. "I don't remember what the ocean sounds like." He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "I-I forgot what it feels like to sit there, to-to smell the ocean, the feeling of the sand... no matter how hard I try. I can't remember what it was like."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Matt's small frame, holding him close. "It hurts so much to think about home," he said into Matt's hair, "because I don't know what home feels like. It seems like I never knew." Matt curled up against Shiro, whiping away his tears. "But I think..." Matt looked up at him, stroking the scar on his face with his thumb. "When I'm with you, it feels like home. It feels right." Matt smiled sadly, cupping Shiro's cheek in his hand.

"You know what I do remember?"

"What?"

"When we were sitting on the beach before Kerberos, we said we'd get married when we got back." 

Shiro smiled, tears dripping off his chin. "We did, didn't we..."

"Takashi," Matt pulled him closer, touching their foreheads together. "Promise me... promise me that if... no. When we get back to earth... promise you'll marry me?"

"I promise." Shiro whispered, his lips barely brushing Matt's. "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you too." Matt finally leaned in enough to kiss Shiro, hand still on his cheek. Shiro kept a firm hold of Matt, telling himself he'd never let him go.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The sun glistened over the water, sparkling in the darkening sky. Sam Holt walked Matt down the aisle (a few steps in the sand) towards Shiro. Keith and Lance stood next to each other, both being Shiro's best man. Pidge and Allura held bouquets, being the maids of honor/flower girls. Hunk and Coran were both the "ordain minister" to announce Matt and Shiro's marriage. (They took turns saying things). Nobody was dressed formally, just standing barefoot in the sand, smiling. They had all grown so much.

Sam tried to hide the fact that he was crying when he let go of Matt's arm and returned to Colleen, who stood beside Pidge. After all the proper words had been said, Shiro slid the simple ring onto Matt's finger, while Matt did the same for him.

Finally, Matt practically jumped on Shiro to kiss him. Everyone cheered while Pidge pretended to be disgusted. It was like a dream come true. Shiro and Matt just stared at each other, smiling.

"We finally did it," Matt laughed.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Shiro replied, kissing him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's now 3 am and I am feeling too much hahhahahhaahahfhhfewfj good night


End file.
